


Midnight Rendezvous

by JD_meister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Partial Transformation, Roughness, Smut, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_meister/pseuds/JD_meister
Summary: Only at night can they truly enjoy themselves and each other. Iago has a new spell to try out with Kamui.





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> [Edit] I forgot to mention, this fic takes place sometime during my eventual rewrite of Conquest where I try to fix certain plot parts and improve on others. And to romance Iago because hey why not?

It must have been at least the fifth week or so now, by Iago’s reckoning, of his and Prince Kamui’s ongoing intimate relationship. In all that time, neither had felt the need to inform the rest of the no doubt judgemental royal household of their recent relations. For his own part, Iago certainly did not desire a sword or axe through his chest from Kamui’s far too overprotective siblings.

_Ah, but the looks on their faces… It would be almost worth it!_

Just like every other night one had visited the other, the castle halls were devoid of life except the occasional guard. Both tactician and prince had far too busy schedules to allow for daytime foolery. As such, intimacy was reserved for the dead quiet and peace of the night.

Rounding one corner, Iago mused on his most recent development in the field of ‘recreational magic’. Once upon a time magic was strictly only for combat, healing and summoning, as the straight-laced tutors of his adolescence had instructed. Magic in the name of professionalism. Then along came Kamui and his much more… stimulating applications for magic. A single, inventive use of a thunder tome one night, and Iago had been a ruined man ever since.

Well, two could play at that game. He adjusted the bundle of parchment in his arms; his own hand-crafted response to his companion’s challenge.

_Oh yes, my most precious prince, I think you’ll enjoy this one very much._

On approach to Kamui’s room, Iago gave a customary check over of the hallway, making absolutely certain no-one was to notice his late-night visit. There had never been anyone to notice his comings and goings from the prince’s room, and he was not about to let that change.

Satisfied, he knocked softly upon the door. He had hardly knocked thrice before it opened and he was pulled inside. The door was barely shut in the instant it took Kamui to pull Iago into his arms.

“You kept me waiting.” Kamui murmured, voice partially muffled with his face turned against Iago’s neck. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t come at all.” He wrapped his arms around the sorcerer’s waist, pressing gentle kisses to his cheek all the while.

“My apologies, but you know how much I enjoy secrecy.”

Iago’s voice lost its usual biting edge so familiar to all in the castle, instead taking on a softer tone. Kamui was a friend, not an idiot or dullard like the many countless people Iago dealt with on a daily basis. Kamui appreciated him better than anyone else had in years.  
“I would have arrived sooner but you see, ah, you see…” He trailed off as Kamui’s kisses became much more assertive. A clawed thumb stroked his jaw.

“Mm, give me a moment.” Iago said, taking hold of Kamui’s arms before he could continue further with his affections. Stepping away he removed his mask, headdress, and the pauldrons that came with it all, and set everything down upon the sideboard. Before he could turn, a pair of very familiar hands slid around his sides and up his body, Kamui humming appreciatively. With some difficulty Iago managed to turn around and face his eager lover. So eager in fact, that he was rapidly pressed up against the wall, mouth claimed in a searing kiss. Inquisitive hands roamed his body. One came to rest stroking his hair. The other fondled his hip before moving straight to his crotch.

_So impatient._

Kamui’s palm rolled against him, fingers stroking insistently. For a moment, Iago forgot what breathing was. “Aha~ If you touch me again, I may have to curse you~”

The hand stilled. Kamui’s kisses slid from the sorcerer’s lips, along his jaw line and up to his ear. He nipped at his lobe. “Is that a promise?” He whispered, teasing his ear further, hand groping again with more force.

Iago’s head rolled. “Ohh, yes indeed. In fact, I already have something in mind. One of my own creations.”

“Do tell. You know me. Always open to new experiences.”

_Bless your open mind, Kamui._

“I will need my hands free.” _And to be able to think straight for ten seconds._

With only some minor reluctance, Kamui detached himself from Iago and waited for him to begin. The sorcerer recovered his composure. “Now then, if you could strip to your waist.”

Kamui raised a dubious brow.

“…It will make matters simpler for us.”

After a moment of consideration, he obliged, tossing his loose-fitting shirt to the bed. The castle air was cool against his bare flesh, skin glowing faintly gold and orange under the light of flickering candles. Iago loved the way the light played on his muscles – he had spent more time than he cared to admit thinking of those muscles, their strength, how wonderfully they flexed and pulled whenever Kamui sparred with his siblings in the training grounds. He occasionally found an excuse to pass those grounds when he knew Kamui would be training, if only to see those muscles at work for just a moment. Oh, the things he wanted to do to him…

“Are you going to do anything or shall I just stand here and let you admire me?”

Kamui’s voice shook him from his reverie. “I could admire you all night, but, alas, I already have plans for you. I’ve been working on this particular spell for some time.” Iago retrieved the thin bundle of papers from the sideboard and flicked through them to the correct page. “A simple spell really, but I believe you will enjoy it all the same.”

“Go on then.”

Smirking, Iago focused his magic upon Kamui. With a wave of his hand the sigils on the parchment glowed brightly. The same patterns, woven in magic, appeared on Kamui’s back and forearms. For a moment nothing happened. Then an invisible force pulled on his wrists until they met behind his back and the sigils sunk into his skin, magic dispersing in a pleasant tingle across his body. Kamui gave his arms an experimental tug. They didn’t budge. 

“Uh-huh. Is this to stop me from touching you so much? I thought you enjoyed that…”

“Oh, I do. I just have other plans for you tonight. Binding your arms isn’t all. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Iago set his papers and gloves aside. Crossing the space between them, he set one hand flat upon Kamui’s chest, and just like that the prince’s confident composure vanished. The instant that icy cold hand touched him, Kamui tried to bat it away, but his hands were quite literally bound. Iago dragged his nails across his muscles, quickening Kamui’s breathing and pulling a very soft but undeniable groan from him.

It wasn’t just that his hand was cold. It was more than his nails. It had to have been something in the magic. Every touch and sensation was amplified, like a tremor through his nerves that reverberated throughout his entire body. Kamui stumbled backwards, legs suddenly that little bit weaker.

“Now where do you think you’re going?”

“This- this is hardly fair.” Kamui said, a lop-sided grin on his face despite it all. “Just how am I supposed to do anything to you like this?” 

“You’re not. That’s the point.”

Iago closed the gap between them again. He pulled Kamui closer by the hips and slid a leg between his thighs, drawing an almost silent gasp from the prince. Nose to nose they stared at each other, and quicker than Kamui thought, Iago darted forward and kissed him deeply, swallowing his groans. He pulled at his lower lip with his teeth, eyes dark and beset with lustful intentions, and neither thought it possible for the prince to turn any redder.

Kamui eventually found himself straddling the sorcerer’s lap on his own bed. How that happened, he didn’t quite remember. Iago kept a constant touch on him, hands never straying for a moment from his body. Groaning and panting, with his head lolling back and throat bare, Kamui became an enticing delight. Iago couldn’t resist lunging forward and claiming that bare expanse of neck for himself. Every bite and kiss caught Kamui’s breath and the blush on his face deepened.

When he tried to grind against him to relieve the tension, Iago, being the typical bastard he was, simply leaned back against the pillows and shifted his hands to rest on the sheets. Kamui gave an involuntary whine. The sudden absence of touch was just as bad as the over-stimulation. With some difficulty, he bent down on eye level with Iago, chin almost resting on his chest, and fixed him with the most derisive glare he could muster in his flustered state.  
It didn’t work. Iago just became even more smug, if that were possible, a grin forming in response.

“My, and there I was thinking you were enjoying yourself. Let’s see if I still can’t make this right.”

He sat up so suddenly it threw Kamui off balance. He nearly fell over backwards before Iago caught and pulled him flush against him, teeth sinking into his shoulder, nails teasing his skin. Iago even finally saw fit to grind his hips against him.

Kamui tried to speak but it only came out as an unintelligible moan.

“Hm? What was that? I’m afraid I didn’t quite understand.”

“Please…” He gasped desperately.

Oh, now this was a conundrum. What would be more enjoyable: to relentlessly charge onwards and drive Kamui into what was sure to be mind-numbing, tormented bliss, or play the part of the merciful lord and grant his wish?

“A shame. I would have enjoyed hearing you scream my name. No matter, there’s always another night.”

With a snap of his fingers, the magic dispelled and Kamui’s arms swung freely to his sides. Kamui took the chance to catch his breath, resting his hands on Iago’s shoulders, foreheads bumped together. Iago wrapped his arms around him to keep him steady. The sight of Kamui’s flushed face and breathless state made for a rather enthralling view. It was a sight Iago had grown to enjoy seeing, and privately hoped to see it for years to come. He stroked a finger under Kamui’s chin to get his attention. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at him. Iago smiled back at him.

A glint appeared in the prince’s eye. Without warning, his grip tightened and with a fierce burst of energy he shoved Iago down onto his back.

“What? Did you think you could torment a prince of Nohr and just get away with it?” Delicately, deliberately, he trailed a finger under his chin. “Oh, you sweet, naïve mage that’s not how this works.” Kamui nearly laughed out loud at the sheer look of disorientation and surprise on Iago’s face. The man was even at a loss for words for a change.

Kamui took a moment to savour that wonderful expression, then dived in to begin the assault on his neck, kissing and biting his soft pale flesh, sucking hard and leaving bright welts in his wake. Iago gasped and arched against him. With one hand he pinned both of Iago’s arms above his head, and with the other he explored his body thoroughly. On the bedside table, Kamui’s dragonstone began glowing dimly, and grew brighter as his mind filled with the cloudy haze of lust and instinct. He barely paid any notice as his draconic heritage made itself known. Scales grew in patches across his body, limbs extending and hands and feet curling into huge claws. From the base of his spine his tail coiled and heartily thumped the bed. Iago watched it all with rapt attention and longed to have his hands free again.

They stripped of the rest of their clothing. In his haste, Kamui shredded his trousers with his claws. Tattered cloth lay strewn over both Iago and the bed, and he could only offer a sheepish look in explanation. 

“…Well, someone is certainly excited.”

“Sh-shut up.”

Before Iago could get another quip out, Kamui pushed him flat on his back again and claimed his mouth with a deep kiss.

It would have been so easy to be rough and go straight at it, but Kamui took his time, delicately dragging his claws over Iago’s bare skin. Chest, back, thighs, stomach, everywhere. Pale red lines soon decorated his body and throughout it all, Kamui continued his kisses, shifting lower to apply tongue and teeth to a pale neck.

It all made for a wonderfully stimulating experience. Claws that could easily puncture his flesh and tear him to pieces, sharp teeth perfectly capable of ripping his throat out, did nothing but please and coax forth moans. Iago’s only complaint was how Kamui’s hips were moving far too slowly for his current liking. Irritated, he wrapped his legs around his waist and moved against him at his own rhythm.

“Oh, was I frustrating you? Now you know how I felt.”

Paying little heed, Kamui ramped up the pressure. He bit hard into his skin, leaving countless bruises and teeth marks wherever he pleased, spurred on by Iago’s increasingly impatient groans. A shiver shot up Iago’s spine whenever Kamui dragged his claws up and down his ribs. Any other time it would have been amusingly ticklish; instead it felt outright electric. His voice trembled and gasped. “A-are you even going to take me, or are you just going to torment me endlessly?” 

“Hm… Sounds like a fun idea now you mention it.”

“Go to hell.” Through gritted teeth, Iago tried to maintain what little authority he could hold onto. 

“Ha! That’s no way to talk to your prince, is it?”

Iago couldn’t help his eyes roll. “For god’s sake Kamui, _please!_ ” He almost choked on the word, another spike of pleasure driving up his spine. 

“Ohh, there’s the magic word I was looking for! Now, since you asked so politely…”

Kamui finally stopped his teasing and shifted into a better position. With one hand he pulled Iago closer, a vice grip on his hip, and cradled his head with the other. His clawed fingers tangled in dark hair. With a shift of his hips he eased into him. Iago gave a small gasp and a sigh. He wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. Kamui started gently enough, hips moving slowly as he let Iago become accustomed to his girth. Painted nails dug into his back. He tried to keep it slow and steady, but Iago’s teeth and filthy words at his ear pulled on something deep inside him.

Giving in, he moved faster, the coil of fire in his abdomen spurring him on fiercely. Every thrust drove deeper. Bent in half, Iago utterly lost any and all semblance of composure, self-control shattered in Kamui’s rough embrace. His pleas and praises all came out as moans and other noises. It was entirely too close to being too much, too full, too _good_. Kamui drove harder, further, and a sound somewhere between a moan and a yell tore out of Iago.

Kamui gave a deep, guttural moan, practically a growl, in response. His tail thrashed and writhed against the bed. Claws ripped into the mattress. Iago squirmed around him, a dishevelled mess, clutching him as if he were his only lifeline in the world. They could feel themselves crumbling under the pleasure, their finale storming upon them.

It took them in an instant, viciously. Iago screamed; Kamui gasped and snarled. Bodies taut and trembling, they rode it out for all its worth.

Iago went limp in his arms. Kamui gently laid him back down into a far more comfortable position, and then flopped face first into the pillow beside him. Dazed and chest heaving with every breath, Iago watched as Kamui’s draconic features slowly receded until there was nothing left but a panting, sweating and thoroughly satisfied mess of a prince. The red scratches and bite marks were innumerable on his back and shoulders and a large part of Iago couldn’t help but feel an immense sense of smug satisfaction.

Eventually Kamui sat back up. He reached over and brushed damp hair from Iago’s eyes.  
“I hope I wasn’t too rough with you there. I, um, got a bit carried away.” His eyes traced over the bruises, red lines and teeth marks on his body.

How Kamui could say that whilst looking and sounding so abashed, when not even five minutes ago he was practically a dragon in heat, Iago didn’t know.

“If that’s how you react to my curses,” Iago began, voice hoarse, “I should use them more often on you~”

“If you’re certain it’s not too much to handle then by all means use your wicked magic on me!”

That drew a ragged laugh from Iago, exhausted as he was. His hand fumbled around the bed for the shirt Kamui discarded earlier. Finding it, he pulled it over his head. It wasn’t a good fit, sitting loosely on his thin frame, but it was comfortable enough and chased away the chill in the air.

“That… wasn’t how I imagined the night to go, but I’ll be damned if I complain.” He said, as he laid back down against the pillows.

“What did you imagine? Keeping me bound up in your delightful curses, pinning me down, having your way with me?” 

“Don’t be putting ideas in my head now Kamui, when I don’t have the energy to act upon them. I can’t even feel my legs.”

“Well, it’s like you said earlier. There’s always another night.” Kamui leaned over and brought Iago in for a kiss, which he returned gratefully.

He knew he should have left. Best to leave now than risk being discovered in the morning.

He _should_ have left, but oh, Kamui’s bed was far too comfortable and enticing for its own good, even with the shredded mattress and mess of feathers and clothes, and he was much too tired to even consider walking. Iago couldn’t bring himself to argue, much less give resistance, when Kamui pulled him close and wrapped what was left of the sheets around them.

And should that irritating butler and the maids take offence to finding him in their master’s bed in the morning? 

_Well, I’ll burn that particular bridge when I get to it. Kamui is mine. ___

**Author's Note:**

> This too has been in my WIPs folder, and it's been far too long since there has been any new Iagorrin smut. It's a desperate void that must be filled.


End file.
